Brokᥱᥒ Pᥱdᥱstᥲᥣs
by K1d Flash
Summary: In this special novelization that takes place years before the Rebellion was formed, experience a deep seeded rivalry that will transform into a treacherous and deadly betrayal as Swoop risks his life and citizenship in Hunteria to discover what lies beneath the surface of the so-called friendly town. The mystery will be unearthed, but at what cost?
1. What Lies Beneath

_Hunteria City, Where It all Began._

_A bustling city where the population was larger than that of a small town. Its citizens go to and fro, living their daily lives, working to provide for their families each and every day. One could consider living in Hunteria a paradise. _

_And it was. Until Swoop arrived. _

_Swoop, born Rinali Uva Regal, lived in Hunteria City for almost all of his life. Rinali never cared for the simple existence of day to day life in the city of Hunteria. Renali was a Chessmaster- a being that hunted for sport and reclaimed their glory in the form of trophies, usually by beheading animals or the occasional refugee from the rival towns smuggling themselves into Hunteria for the mineral ore known as Renkanium, the pride and joy of the Hunterians. _

_The mineral Renkanium provided the light source and power to the city and the neighboring town of Hunteria, and without it, the towns and the world would soon fall into chaos and anarchy. The Protectors of the Crystal guarded the Fortress that housed the mineral ore, which would be melted into a sphere that would be inserted into the core of the planet, where it would power the city for years to come. _

_Renkanium was the cause of the war that was sparked when the rival townsman's guard, known only as the Shrouded declared the spherical crystal a selfish act of the Hunterians, as poor states and towns were forever in darkness and without resources. The crystal could be sold to wealthy benefactors in exchange for food, clothes, and other much needed resources._

_"You are fools to keep this crystal to yourselves, when others are not so fortunate," their leader spat out to the mayor of Hunteria. _

_"Selfish? You have declared war on us, when we have not the tools or strength to fight you!"_

_Their leader merely whispered, "then you will die, and we will have that crystal," before leaving._

_Renali, now called Swoop, knew very little of the Renkanium in his lifespan of living in the city. No one would tell him the stories of what the crystal could do. They didn't trust him enough to tell him. His curiosity would get the better of him, as the guards would threaten his exile from the city should he dare break into the Fortress to steal it. _

_Two young men, known only as X and Zero lived in Hunteria City far longer than Swoop did. They knew of the Renkanium, because they were once asked to look after it should something tragic happen to the Protectors. _

_"As former Maverick hunters, only you have the ability to guard and watch over the crystal in the case of emergency."_

_X shuffled slightly in nervousness. _

_"Zero's the Maverick, I'm just a Reploid. I-I don't know anything about the Renkanium enough to even think about protecting it like the guards do.."_

_The mayor smiled. _

_"You can, because I believe in both of you. I know that when the time comes, you will both know what to do and how to protect our city."_

_Zero was more optimistic in his response._

_"Let some bastards try to bust down the gates of the Fortress. I'll cut them with my energy blade!"_

_Mayor Justice merely chuckled. _

_"Let us hope it does not come to that, but if it does, I am safe to know you will stop them."_

_X and Zero grinned at the future opportunity to defend their home. Swoop was not so happy. The Renkanium was his ticket to leave the city, and yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to the crystal. _

_"Why would they guard something that only powers the city?" Swoop mused to his friend, Grimlock, once known as Grey Fenrir of the Clan That Defends The Sword. _

_"What does it matter to you, Renali? The Protectors of the Crystal are not fools who will willingly reveal all of the secrets of this town."_

_Swoop gritted his teeth in anger. How he hated being called his birth name in such a tone. Especially from Grey. Their friendship was a very complicated one. _

_Grey Fenrir of the Clan That Defends the Sword was a brutal warrior and killer. His victims could never be identified after crossing his path. The Protectors of the Crystal nearly lost their lives more than once battling his ruthless clan of killers. Mayor Justice deemed them all terrorists and had them banned from ever entering Hunteria's walls and would be killed on the spot without trial. _

_Grey became a lone being after his clan disbanded three years after his banishment until he settled down in rural Genoka, south of the border to Hunteria. Swoop and Grey became mortal enemies after witnessing Swoop murder an ex-clan member of his. After a battle that left Swoop at death's door, Grey spared him as a way of one day returning to Hunteria with a new clan to overthrow the mayor and take over as the dictator over the people. _

_However, Swoop's annoyance of Grey grew once the latter found out he was a native of Hunteria, and not just any native, but the famed Chessmaster Renali Uva Regal of Hunteria. Their alliance became a friendship, albeit a strange one, and they both vowed to keep each other protected until Grey could return to the city. _

_"Think about it, Fenrir. That crystal could be the answer to all of our problems. If Renkanium powers the town, imagine what we could do with it. You could build a new clan. And I could finally have enough money to leave Hunteria and build a new home for myself."_

_Grey pondered this thought. Could this crystal truly answer all of their problems? He could find a nice woman to marry and fight alongside with in a new, even deadlier clan. He could pretend to lead Renali on before taking him down as well, damn their friendship. No. That could backfire on him, and he had plans for his future. Most of those involved the assistance of his friend. _

_"You drive a hard bargain, Renali. But you are forgetting one thing - X and Zero of Hunteria. You know of them?"_

_Yes, he did know of those two. The only two that considered him a friend. And he did not like it. Especially X. Something about the blue-skinned teen unsettled him greatly. Zero could prove useful in the future. He could manipulate the older boy to help his agenda. _

_"What of them?" _

_Grey chuckled lightly. _

_"You know they were asked to guard the crystal should the Protectors fall in battle or death."_

_Swoop sat in his chair. _

_"Continue."_

_Grey fixed himself a cup of brew and regaled his friend with the story._

_"Mayor Justice asked both X and Zero to one day guard and watch over the crystal if something were to happen to the Protectors. Of course, you can gather they have not taken the Mayor on her offer yet."_

_Swoop smiled. An opportunity? No, a plan._

_"Think of it, Fenrir! We could launch an attack on the Fortress and steal the Renkanium before X and Zero get to the scene."_

_Grey stood up, his face changing._

_"Are you mad, Renali?! I have no clan, and I have a kill-on-sight order placed upon me! I'd be dead before i reach the gates. And you would be branded as a terrorist and exiled."_

_Swoop didn't care about that. He only wanted to know why the Renkanium was so guarded._

_"I don't give a damn about that! I want to know why the Renkanuim is so important to Hunteria and why it's so guarded. Especially by the Protectors of the Crystal!" _

_Grey merely scoffed at Swoop. What Swoop was suggesting was suicide, not only towards him, but Grey as well. He would not risk his own life for Swoop's own selfish needs, no matter the reward afterwards. _

_"I admire your strength and heart, Renali. But i cannot and will not allow myself to die in the process of our so-called 'heist' against the crystal and the people and protectors of Hunteria."_

_"But what of your clan? Do you not seek revenge?"_

_Grey wanted nothing more. _

_"It is impossible for me to seek revenge if I am killed shortly after. We are done here."_

_Swoop was angry at Grey. For someone of such honor and valor, he was acting a coward. But he could not worry about that right now. _

_"Very well, then. I shall figure out a plan myself. But you better hope your mindset changes before i succeed in obtaining the crystal, or i might just forget about you."_

_Grey Fenrir chuckled once more. _

_"Do not ever change, Chessmaster. You will soon become your worst enemy. And when it blows up in your face, I shall be here to see it. But for now, I wish you good luck in this plan of yours that will fail."_

_Swoop sneered at Grey one final time before making the trek back home. What secrets are the people hiding? And why do they need the Renkanium guarded if it simply powered things like lights and equipment? _

_There was something more to this than Swoop was told. A lie, he gathered. And X and Zero are a part of that lie. _

_Everything he was fed by the people and Mayor Justice were nothing but falsehoods spread across the capital and the subsequent towns. _

_He would no longer be fooled. _

_"Hunteria is lying to me. And once I figure out the truth..._

_...They will burn." _

**_To Be Continued..._**


	2. In The Area Of Darkness

_As Swoop journeyed back to Hunteria City, a nagging feeling tugged within him. A feeling he hasn't experienced in years. Mayor Justice always kept tabs on the people of Hunteria. She was seen as the Matriarch of the city. But when it came to Renali, a red dot was always on his head. Granted, he was branded a terrorist and was only allowed in the city's walls because of a request from the Mayor herself. _

_Why have this thought now, he pondered. A strange and somewhat inconvenient time to think about this, but thoughts were unpredictable. And in the case of Renali, all of his thoughts were that way. _

_The trek back to the city walls was unbearable as it had recently rained during Renali's conversation with Fenrir, it caused the rocks to smooth over and harden under his feet. Sore and tired, Renali eventually made it back to Hunteria. Unfortunately, he couldn't rest. His plans were set in motion quicker than before. He found a map that led to the darkest parts of Hunteria City, the slums. The city within the city that birthed the cruelest of vagabonds and murderers of Hunteria. _

_Grim warned Renali about this once, didn't he? Yes. He most certainly did. But in order for him to continue with his plans to obtain the crystal, he had no choice but to progress. _

_"May the Hunterian Celestials guide me..." _

_Lower Hunteria. A dark and deadly place that not even Mayor Justice would step foot in. The walls covered with profanity-laced graffiti and obscenities. Littering the streets were homeless citizens that were banned from entering the cleaner, bustling town of Hunteria itself. Renali found it odd that Hunteria would be so open and inviting to its newcomers, but refuse to let the ones that truly needed and deserved a better place into the city. _

_Renali didn't want to stay here any longer, but he had to find the leader of the fated Slum Dogs, a rival gang to Fenrir's group and famous for multiple killings outside the city. The leader was known only as Snarl, but Renali knew him as Domtra, former mayor of Hunteria who would forever hold a grudge against Mayor Justice. _

_"Renali... you old bastard! What brings you here!"_

_"Certainly not the stench, Domtra. I need answers and I need them now." _

_Snarl shifted in his seat, chuckling lightly. _

_"I see you haven't changed. What, being in Hunteria isn't what you desired it to be?"_

_"I did not come here for games, Snarl. Mayor Justice is hiding something and it involves the Renkanium. The Protectors are guarding the crystal that resides in the city square. What do you know of Megaman and Zero?"_

_At the mention of the duo, Snarl sat upright. Ahh. There it was._

_"How... dare you say those names. Especially here of all places! Have you no class, Renali?"_

_Class? Renali laughed at the irony of that response. _

_"Class. You come to me about class. Didn't Mayor Justice impeach you before she took office in the Hunterian Court to become mayor? And now you live in the dirtiest part of the slums. Before you come to me about class, take a look at your surroundings."_

_Snarl swore at Renali's response, but he allowed himself to give the answers Swoop so desperately needed._

_"X and Zero are the personal guardsmen to Mayor Justice. They arrived at Hunteria with nothing on their backs and nothing to their name. When I was mayor of the city, I saw them talk with her immensely. They spent all of their time with her. Asking her about Hunteria. About the crystal. The Renkanium. Oh, yes. There is something she is hiding."_

_Snarl motioned to two shadows. Swoop smirked to himself. Of course. It wouldn't be that easy._

_"You see, Renali. You have two choices - You can return to Hunteria City and figure it out yourself..."_

_The shadows got closer._

_"...Or you can die here."_

_The first shadow lunged at Renali as he dodged the attempted assault. So that was it. Snarl was expecting Renali's arrival so he could end his life. Without the presence of Renali, Snarl would then be able to launch an attack on Hunteria. _

_"What is the meaning of this, Dom?"_

_Snarl retrieved his spiked club before grinning widely._

_"It's a simple process, Renali. If I kill you, the gang and I can meet up with Grim and a few others to finally take back the city - and the Renkanium for ourselves. We've been preparing for this for a very long time."_

_Snarl swung his club once towards Renali's midsection, knocking the wind from him. As he spit out blood, he had to laugh._

_"I thought you and Fenrir hated each other?"_

_Snarl swung his club again, as Renali dashed to the side._

_"We have a mutual hatred towards Mayor Justice. And once we kill her, X and Zero, Hunteria will be ours again."_

_"You know Fenrir won't stand for that. He'll kill you as soon as those three fall. That's of course, if you even have the guts to kill them. You can't even hit me with that big club of yours."_

_Renali tried to get a rise out of Snarl. He could use Snarl's anger and rage to his advantage and put fear into the gang members. It was dangerous and stupid, but he couldn't back out now. He avoided another strike from Snarl and countered with three claws to his face as Snarl yelled in pain. He would not kill him, simply teach him a lesson._

_"You FOOL!"_

_Snarl whirled his club in the air before slamming it down, a shockwave throwing him backwards. He quickly launched three Kunai at the first attacking gang member, pinning him to the wall._

_"I thought you a killer, Renali! Why are you holding back?!"_

_Renali splashed water in Snarl's face, knocking the club out of his hand and striking his crotch area as Snarl crumpled to the ground in pain._

_"Now, here's how it going to be. You are going to help me, Domtra. You and your gang. I want Mayor Justice gone too. But I want to kill X and Zero. Only me. The way I see it, you have two choices - you can help me take back Hunteria and obtain the Renkanium, or I'll kill you here and take over your gang. You have 2 seconds."_

_Renali started to count._

_"Alright, alright! We- we'll help you, Renali!"_

_He grinned. _

_"What is your plan.."_

_"Mayor Justice is watching the Renkanium. We would have to leave the city completely and return with more forces."_

_"Leave the city completely? We can handle it with just us and Grim!"_

_Renali shook his head._

_"You do not understand. I am not looking for a reason to lose my citizenship so quickly. This is a last-ditch effort, so to speak. I need more tools and resources before i start a civil war just to discover secrets. But the Protectors and most importantly, X and Zero, will quickly present a problem without preparation beforehand. "_

_"So, what do you want us to do?"_

_"You will go to Mioria and ask for a man named Harvester. I don't remember his true name, but the Miorians will know of whom you are referring to. I will return to Grim and inform of this plan as well. Once things are in place, we will begin the first part of our assault."_

_Renali's mind raced as he revealed his plan. No matter what, this would cause his citizenship to be destroyed and he would be banned from Hunteria. But he couldn't think about that right now. He wanted X to suffer. _

_X. Him and Renali used to be friends. Until he and Zero met up with the mayor. The first time X betrayed him was when Swoop killed a Hunterian out of anger. Renali just wanted a few dollars to get by. He was poor, and the stupid man wouldn't give him a glance. And he just... snapped. _

_Renali threw a small knife at the man's back, before lunging at him, stabbing him over and over until he stopped breathing. Then he stole the man's wallet, the object covered in his blood. Then X caught him. He saw everything Renali did and had him arrested. _

_His own friend, drunk on new power, turned his back due to a misunderstanding. It was X's fault. He should have just kept to himself. _

_Now Renali wanted blood. X's blood. And Zero's as well. It didn't matter to him, anymore. None of it mattered. Renali was a changed man. And he knew that this would be bad for not only him, but for Fenrir and Snarl as well. _

_But what was right and wrong to him? Ever since that day, all Renali did was kill. The only reason he was allowed to stay in Hunteria was because of her - Lillian. The Mayor. His former flame. How he missed her touch. He hated these thoughts. It killed him inside. _

_He didn't want to have to kill her. No one had to die. But there was no choice. Was there? No. This was what had to be done. _

_He just wished the man he killed that day wasn't her father..._

**_To Be Continued.. _**


	3. There Is No Room For Error

_Lillian. _

_Born into a broken family in the hidden areas of towns between Hunteria and Mioria. _

_Her father, Kyle Lin was a drunkard. He got his money from dirty hands and thieves. They wanted money. Money Lillian's family didn't have. _

_Her mother, Kimberly Parker, was a part of the higher-ups in the region. Both of her parents were divorced too many times for her to even care to count. rarely visited her at her so-called home, barely gave her gifts for her birthday._

_Lillian wondered if she even had parents on occasion. They barely paid any attention to her. But reluctantly she loved them both. _

_Her father, on the other hand, cared more for his alcohol and occasional drugs than his daughter. He would come home every night with blood and booze on his shirt, claiming himself to be tired._

_But Lillian knew the answer. She was afraid to confront him. But she was better than them both. She vowed to never be like her mother or father. She would be her own person._

_Sixteen years later, Lillian became the Mayor of Hunteria and made a similar vow to the people._

_"People of Hunteria. It is a difficult time right now. All of you are worried about the future of this city. About the historic mineral, Renkanium. But do not worry. We hold the Renkanium in high regards and in the most secure form of protection. My esteemed guardsmen, the Protectors of the Crystal will oversee the Renkanium everyday and discourage those that seek harm to it and the people. I assure you, no harm will come to any of you. As Mayor, I promise you will not go to bed at night scared for your lives or your families' lives. I became Mayor not just for the title, but to ensure every single citizen sleeps peacefully knowing they are safe. And I promise you all - Hunteria City will remain safe now, it will remain safe tomorrow, and it will remain safe forever."_

_The cheers erupted from every corner. She hated lying to them, but it was the only choice she had at the time. She couldn't risk having the people know of her past. Especially seeing as how her father had gotten into worse straits._

_Her father had a problem, she knew this. But what could she do about it? They grew closer in the sixteen years of her current life. She couldn't do anything, lest she alert the people of Hunteria and expose her lie. She cared for her father. She merely sunk into her chair as he drunkenly returned to his outings. _

_"One of these days, Dad... you're going to hurt someone or even yourself.."_

_Fast forward to roughly two years later. The infamous Rinali Regal was stuck in Hunteria for various crimes, the highest one being terrorism and murder. It was no secret that Rinali and Lillian very briefly liked each other romantically, but nothing came out of it, so it ended as quickly as it began. _

_Lillian eyed Rinali intently. The Hunterians despised him. They knew he had ties to the underground gangs. Keeping Rinali in Hunteria was a bad idea, the people so tiringly complained to the Mayor. _

_"You know he could let Grim Fenrir or Domtra into Hunteria City! Why keep him here?"_

_"Because releasing him could give us the same fears. I'm aware he's a terrorist and a killer, but it's better to keep him here then in the slums with Snarl."_

_"You just want him here because deep down, you still love that monster."_

_Lillian gripped her chair and counted. She got her anger from her mother. One of the things she hated. _

_"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.."_

_Lillian merely sighed. She had to learn where to play her cards right when it came to the complaints and comments of the people. One wrong reaction and everything could be destroyed for her. Especially since she worked so hard to get to this point after the debacle with her and Snarl at the Hunterian Courts. _

_You see, Snarl never intended for Lillian to ever become Mayor of Hunteria. His goal was to rule the people under an iron fist. Snarl's run as Mayor was one of tyranny and dictatorship, and Lillian was not going to stand for it. She, along with other members of the Court, impeached Snarl three days into his Mayoral run and banned him from entering Hunteria's walls ever again. _

_Lillian couldn't allow that to happen again. She wanted Hunteria to be a peaceful place, but it was difficult where Rinali was concerned. He grew tiresome of being kept under lock and key, and eventually it would turn into chaos unless something more was done about it. _

_But Lillian didn't want to kill Rinali. Not becuase she still cared for him, but because if she were to send the guards after Rinali with a kill order, she would be exposing herself to being exactly like Snarl. Her options, which it seemed she had none, were slim and dangerous. She cared for the people, it wasn't a matter of her position. She feared she would be shunned and quite possibly removed from the only place she considered home. _

_Ever since her father died very recently, her family was in the citizens of Hunteria. She had to remain vigilant when it came to making decisions that regarded the Hunterians. So, when Rinali was not yet back inside the walls, it was cause for concern. _

_Swoop's plans grew larger and larger. He couldn't afford for anything to go wrong. When the sirens went off in the main square of Hunteria and was heard even down here, he cursed._

_"It seems my absence has raised alarms, literally."_

_"The Mayor has noticed you're gone? Then it's time for us to make a move!"_

_"Are you insane? X and Zero will mobilize and send the entire Hunterian Guard down here and to Mioria!"_

_"Then we kill them both. You said you wanted X to yourself, so this would be the perfect time to strike!"_

_Snarl was never one for smart ideas. Rinali rested a hand on his chin before scoping out the area. The slums couldn't handle an invasion of Hunterian forces. And even with Swoop and Snarl leading the Slum Dog gang, they would all be killed. As much as Swoop disliked admitting it, he wanted only three people dead- X, Zero and of course, the Mayor. _

_"Listen to me, Domtra. You may be the leader of the Slum Dogs, but you are also the protector of the people down here. They look to you for guidance and comfort. As much as you feign ignorance, you look over these people. The Hunterian Guard will kill them all and you as well if they know you are working with me to overthrow the Mayor and strike against the Hunterian people. Do you truly wish that to happen?"_

_Snarl looked at Rinali. He pondered the thought for a while._

_"I suppose you're right, Rinali. The people here are lost ever since I was banished from Hunteria, and here, I'm a leader. A Mayor, if you will. If anything were to happen to these people, I wouldn't be able to live with it. You and I are a lot alike, which is why I wanted to kill you when you came down here. You only want Mayor Justice and her right and left hands of the Guard dead, but you are not willing to commit genocide of the people in order to do so. Yet, at the same time, what do you think will happen if you do manage to kill her? Grim Fenrir will help you, but at what cost? And who is to say that I won't betray you? In this day and age, you cannot trust anyone, Regal. Look around you. You have nobody now. And once word gets out that you killed the Mayor's father, provided X did not already inform her of your actions, anything you do will be scrutinized until your eventual banishment. The Miorians won't take you in, even if you plead with the leader there. Hunteria City is a proud and bountiful city, but it also heavily guarded. The Mayor has forces everywhere, not just in the square. The most populated area in the city, Jocasta Avenue, is blocked off to outsiders and terrorists due to the high activity of guards there. If you decide to do this, you better have your wits about you. I will not die for your cause."_

_Rinali listened to Snarl. He was right on most points, but wrong on the fact that he had no one. Oh, Swoop had allies. Lots of them. He could kill Grim and Snarl and call on his allies in Hunteria and stage a internal war with the Mayor and her Guardsman. _

_He could even convince Zero to join his cause. _

_Zero would do anything when it came to money. _

_That's how he got into Hunteria, after all. _

_Being a former bounty hunter came in handy when it regarded information. _

_"So, let's get this straight. You want me to go over to Nuvara Town and shake up a dude because he hurt your sister?"_

_The man nodded his head. _

_"And when you say, 'shake him up', you really mean kill him, correct?"_

_"He hurt my sister, Zero. Not just a little bit, she had to see the Hunterian Infirmary for internal and external bruises. I want the bastard dead, but if I did it, I'd be kicked out of the city. That mayor Justice is strict and i can't leave my sis. You don't have citizenship here yet, so they won't arrest you."_

_"Hold on there, Slim. I'm not a citizen, but if I just go around killing people, it's going to backfire on me. Besides, my bounty hunting days are over. I'm tryin' to build me a family here in Hunteria and I can't afford to go back to my old ways."_

_The man slammed his hands down on the table._

_"Damn it, Zero! What if that was YOUR sister on that table?! Crying because some asshole ex-boyfriend of hers beat her to the point of death! I want to kill him, but if that blood is on my hands, I'll never see her again!"_

_Zero merely sighed. _

_"Slim. I understand your pain. But getting mad at me won't change anything. And me killing him won't help your sister." _

_"I'll pay you 15 million credits and lend you my Silencer Rifle. Please, Zero... I won't be able to sleep at night knowing he's alive.."_

_Zero stood up. He would later regret this, but 15 million credits could buy him a new life. Maybe even a first girlfriend. He grinned at the thought. _

_"Alright, Slim. You've got yourself a deal. In about 24 hours, that slimeball will cease to exist."_

_"Thank you, Zero." _

_"Don't thank me yet, Slim. If you don't have those credits, you won't have to worry about being away from your sister, because I swear to the Celestials, I'll put you in the Infirmary myself if you dip out on me with that money. Do we have a deal?"_

_The man nodded once more as Zero slowly grinned wide. _

_"Pleasure doin' business with ya, Slim."_

_And with that, Zero proceeded to journey to the cold surroundings of Nuvara Town to pay a visit to a man he did not know. _

_At least, not until he met him face to face. _

_"That's right, Zero.." The man known as Slim, the very same one he had just concluded business with._

_"Run to Nuvara and try to kill him. You're going to be in for a fatal surprise and my sister and I will be rich as kings and queens once you're dead..."_

_"I can hardly wait.."_

**_To Be Continued..._**


	4. A Dark Secret To Ruin Us All

_Zero hated doing dirty work. He hated having to revert back to his old bounty hunting ways. But when it came to morals, abuse and punishing said abuse was overwhelming all of his other senses. _

_Nuvara Town. The most dangerous region outside Hunteria. Where the most deadly convicts hide out at the Shadow Cantina and gossip about the rich people that look down on people like themselves. _

_Gossip that quickly turned deadly._

_"I say we co-ordinate an attack when it's late at night and slit that bitch Lillian's throat and display her head for all of the Hunterians to see! She doesn't do anything for people for us, only her own people! What's the harm in killing her?"_

_Zero stood up. He had heard enough._

_"Hey, man. I strongly suggest you watch your damn mouth before you lose your tongue."_

_The thug stood up as well._

_"Ain't you that bounty hunter Zero? What are you going to do?"_

_Zero stepped back slightly and brandished a knife._

_"You see this knife? This weapon killed the toughest of bastards. Kinda like yourself. I would HATE to use this baby on some poor, unfortunate soul like you. You see, I may be a bounty hunter, but I report to the Mayor, and I can get the Hunterian Guard down here on you and your lackeys here. This place will be shut down quicker than you can blink."_

_The thug smirked._

_"You were never one for telling truths, Zero."_

_That was his first mistake. Zero side-stepped a punch as he slammed his knife down on his hand, forcing him to scream loudly, which Zero quieted immediately by smacking his mouth hard._

_"You bastard!"_

_The thug and his two henchmen advanced on Zero, but he just smirked and threw his knife at the second henchmen, disabling him. He wasn't trying to kill anyone today._

_Until the thug grabbed a random female._

_"One more move and I'll snap her neck."_

_Zero observed the environment. He studied the actions of the thug and his henchmen. The one he threw his knife at stood at the far right. The other closest to his boss, and the thug looked directly at Zero with the girl in his hands. He raised his hands in feign surrender. _

_"Let her go. No one has to die today."_

_His second mistake was letting her go as Zero, as if in a flash, grabbed his Z-Saber and made three quick strikes in succession. The next second the three thugs fell to the ground, cut in half._

_"Alright, listen up! I'm looking for a scumbag who thinks it's okay to beat on a poor, defenseless girl just because she fell out of love with him. He dies today! Like these three sons of bitches!" _

_As if on cue, the boy stood up. _

_"So, Slim sent a bounty hunter after me. I figured he would. But you should probably hear me out before i die."_

_Zero turned to him, his saber still ignited._

_"Why should I believe a damn thing you say?"_

_"Because Slim is lying to you." _

_"Is everything ready?"_

_Domtra scoped the area out, keeping an eye out for any Hunterian guardsmen walking around. Ever since Mayor Justice alerted the people of Hunteria of Rinali's absence, her forces swarmed every part of the cities. Mioria and the Hunterian Slums were the highest of alerts. _

_"Are you sure about this, Swoop? Don't you think it's still too early for a mild assault?"_

_Rinali studied the plan once more before acknowledging Domtra._

_"We're not assaulting anything or anyone. We're going to smuggle your forces into Hunteria Square, where they will wait for your orders. Once I manage myself back into the walls of the city, I'll study the schedules of the guards. I do not want to launch an assault unless it's the last option on the table. Our goal is the Renkanium and X's head on a platter. Not the deaths of innocents."_

_Domtra sighed. _

_"Either way, people will die. My people, the Miorians, Fenrir and the people of Hunteria. There will be war, Rinali. What you are planning is terrorism of the highest order. Mayor Justice will not let you back in so easily. If you return, she'll assume you have betrayed the trust of the people to work with either me or Fenrir and brand you an outcast. Then you will leave us no choice." _

_Rinali looked at Domtra._

_"You aren't suggesting what I think you are?"_

_"We will strike the people of Hunteria if you are compromised. What you are trying to do is impossible!"_

_Rinali shook his head. _

_"This is not like the old days when you were a dictator in Hunteria, Domtra! Mayor Justice will not sit idly by and let you walk back into the city's walls knowing you have allied with me and Fenrir!"_

_Domtra merely exhaled. _

_"Listen to me, Rinali. You know what's about to happen. You are no longer a citizen of Hunteria. You're an outcast and a traitor. As much as you want to deny it, the moment you stepped into the slums, you lost your citizenship." _

_No. Domtra was wrong. It wasn't over yet. Rinali still had tricks up his sleeve. But if it came down to it.. would he be willing to kill innocent people all for a mineral and its secrets? _

_The answer, emphatically, was yes. _

_Yes he would._

_"So, Slim's lying?"_

_The boy, Brody, spoke with Zero in a private area of the cantina. _

_"Oh, yes. He's a skilled liar. I never even met his sister. He's a scam artist. He gives the same sob story - that I hit his sister so he can get some poor sap killed and they run off with 17 million credits if they don't make it back alive."_

_"Wait, hold on. How do they die?"_

_"He sends them to the most dangerous areas looking for me and they get tangled up in a gang or convicts like the three unfortunate souls downstairs and they get murdered. Brutally. Then word gets out and is relayed back to the Mayor for investigation. The money gets transferred to the bank and Slim Shady goes and steals it from the vault. And get this - Mayor Justice LETS him do it, too."_

_Zero found this hard to believe. Lillian wouldn't do such a cruel thing and allow some stranger to steal funds, would she?_

_"You're lying, boy." _

_Brody raised his hands._

_"You don't have to believe me, Zero. But what I'm saying is true. Mayor Lillian isn't all that she makes herself out to be. I'm not trying to speak ill about her or Hunteria, but I mean. Listen - she banishes people who give off even the slightest inkling of tyranny, but yet she kept the bastard Rinali Regal inside the walls even after he massacred Grim Fenrir's forces three months ago. And Rinali is a literal terrorist. He threatened to brutalize and murder millions of Miorians and Hunterians after Domtra was impeached. AND, Rinali and Lillian dated. 'Member that?"_

_Zero took a swig from his drink before slicking his hair back. He would have to cut it down eventually, but he liked his wild, spiky hair. _

_"Yes, I remember that. But the reason why Rinali is inside Hunteria's walls is because he's being watched by the Hunterian Guard intently. If he makes any moves against the people or the Mayor or even the Renkanium, he'll be killed on sight."_

_"That's what you all said about Domtra and she banished him to the slums. I'm telling you, something's off about that woman. Ever since her father was killed by Rinali, she's been lax in her so-called rules."_

_Zero turned to him._

_"Rinali killed her father?"_

_"Yeah. You never knew that? Her right hand man X found out about it and had him arrested. Of course, X never told her it was because they couldn't identify the body after Rinali straight-up murdered him with a knife and stole his wallet for some food. At least, that's what I heard."_

_So that was it. Rinali did kill her father that day. It wasn't a coincidence that her father just suddenly died, even in his condition. But what could Zero do? If he told her about the incident, Lillian could kill Swoop in the middle of the square. _

_But yet, something bothered Zero. Something that was bothering him for a while. _

_What if Brody was right? What if Lillian was only harboring Rinali for her own personal matters? It would make sense, wouldn't it? _

_Why else would she keep a known terrorist and murderer, especially one that killed her father, within Hunteria, a place that allegedly maintains peace and prosperity and prides themselves on those two important aspects? _

_The question seemed so simple to Zero, but yet the answer was almost impossible to reach. _

_As Lillian sat in her chair in the Mayor's office and looked down at the people talking and conversing now that Rinali was no longer within the walls, a sadness loomed over her. _

_Her mother doesn't know about her husband's death, and Lillian doesn't have the heart to tell her. A million thoughts ran through her head as she pulled out a small bottle of Balverian whiskey and swigged it down. _

_"Damn it... why is this so hard for me..."_

_She quietly cursed at herself. All because of Rinali. She knew very well that her father was killed by the terrorist, and now he's most likely working to kill her. But what if she killed him first? _

_She had her father's gun on her at all times, and no harm would be done if she shot him in the square, right? _

_"All of my troubles would be over..." _

_She shook her head. Rinali wasn't the only thing on her mind. _

_What ached her mind heavily were the funds of Hunteria. She could easily rely on the Renkanium, but that wouldn't be enough. _

_Sooner or later, the real truth would come out. _

_Lillian was using the funds for a weapon. Not just any weapon - a weapon that would solve the plaguing problems of the neighboring states. _

_She knew a war was coming, and it would be coming soon. But this secret of hers? A weapon within the chambers of Hunteria? That would be used on enemies of the state would betray the false truths she preached to the people. _

_She scoffed. Why would it matter to her if they stopped believing in her? They didn't believe in her when she had nothing. _

_They didn't believe in her when she killed her uncle Slim. _

_They wouldn't believe in her unless someone had to die for it and she covered it up. _

_"I can feel it, Domtra. Can you?"_

_Snarl nodded. _

_"Oh, yes. Soon we will have our revenge on Lillian and I will reclaim my mantle as leader."_

_Rinali shook his head in annoyance. _

_"This is no longer about positions of power, Domtra. This is about exposing her lies. The Renkanium has abilities she's keeping to herself. I want to know why she needs X and that bounty hunter Zero guarding it with the Protectors. If it's just a crystal that powers the cities, why does it need protecting by the highest members of the city?"_

_Domtra pondered the question._

_"Perhaps it has healing capabilities? Or maybe it can be melted down for weaponry? Think about it. If enemies of the state catch word that the Renkanium can be melted down into weaponry, imagine the conflicts we would be involved in. It would no longer be just a civil war, it could become a world war."_

_Rinali was still not convinced. _

_"As much as I would like to believe that, I fear that there might be something... darker involved. And Mayor Justice is about to put everyone in danger. She branded me a terrorist and knew I killed her father, yet her actions might be far worse than mine."_

_"So you're going to swoop in, no pun intended, and brand yourself the hero of Hunteria?"_

_Rinali chuckled to himself at Domtra's pun._

_"No, my friend. I'm going to expose her lies and remove her from Hunteria."_

_"I thought you said this wasn't about positions of power?"_

_"It's not. But if we don't do something about her lies and about the secrets of the Renkanium... I'm afraid everyone will be in grave danger."_

_Zero had to process this information. It was too much for him._

_"I... don't know what to say about all of this.."_

_Brody merely took a sip from his glass._

_"I'm sorry you had to find out like this, but the Mayor is not who she makes herself out to be. And I have a strong feeling that Slim is a part of it."_

_"You think Rinali is too?"_

_"Hell, I think Rinali, Fenrir, Domtra, Slim, and possibly X and her mother are all planning something. Something big. And when it happens, nobody will be safe anymore."_

_"I don't want to believe this..."_

_Zero stood up from his chair. What was in that drink? _

_"Whoa.."_

_Zero tried to find his bearings, but his vision blurred too much for him to stand straight. _

_"You know, Zero... As much as I enjoyed our little talk.."_

_Brody's voice became distorted as Zero fell to the ground. Poisoned? How didn't he realize it? _

_"I'm afraid it has to end here. If I bring you back to my benefactor and have you skinned alive, imagine the credits I'd receive from outside sources. Me, Brody Farron, the one that murdered Zero the Bounty Hunter. Ooh, I can hardly wait!"_

_A group of men grabbed Zero before he passed out._

_"Don't kill him until we reach Imperia. Megatronus will reward us greatly if we keep him alive. I can't wait to tell my aunt Lillian about this!"_

_"A...Aunt..?"_

**_To Be Continued..._**


	5. Liars, Thieves And All Those In Between

_As Lillian looked over the balcony in her office, the thoughts began to plague her mind again. _

_If the people of Hunteria discovered she was building a weapon within the so-called peaceful walls of the town, what would happen?_

_She could easily trick the people into having them believe the weapon was for outside forces._

_But how long would that last? Especially with Snarl, Swoop and Fenrir are preparing to strike the city. But she was also preparing something against not just those three. _

_X and Zero didn't need to know about it, right? _

_There was a reason she wanted those two to protect the Renkanium..._

_"Lillian, you're crazy!"_

_Her uncle, Slim practically spat at her. _

_"Tell me how I'm crazy, Slim."_

_Slim walked around the room in distress. Or was it fear? She could never tell._

_"You wanted this, I didn't! I didn't ask for this, but you wanted revenge against Rinali for killing Kyle, and I went along with it because he was my brother. But what you're suggesting will threaten the people of Hunteria."_

_"Do you honestly think I give a damn about the Hunterians, Slim? They didn't do a damn thing for me or to help me! When I became Mayor, they only cared because Snarl wasn't lording over them, controlling them like a dictator. My second term, they paid me no attention!"_

_Slim looked down._

_"But is this what you really want to become? Worse than Domtra?"_

_Lillian spun around, seething with anger._

_"I am NOTHING like that tyrant. What I'm working on will solve everyone's problems, especially mines."_

_"But a weapon inside the walls of Hunteria? What if they find out about it? Not to mention you're using the Renkanium to power it!"_

_The Renkanium could turn any weapon into a super-weapon capable of destroying entire worlds, if needed. And with that kind of power, Lillian would essentially be able to make Hunteria a city feared by all that tried to wage war against it. _

_The unfortunate thing would be that it would require the usage of almost all of the Renkanium within the city, thus restricting the resources needed to power the city._

_The people wouldn't be able to survive without the minerals needed to buy food and water for the citizens inside._

_Lillian was caught in a position she hated being in. She hated to admit it, but she was the Mayor of Hunteria. She had to keep the lie up until she could bargain with people that could get her what she needed. _

_Luckily, her nephew Brody was the leader of the local gang in Nuvara Town and they lived for doing dirty work. They were considered lower class mercenaries. _

_Lillian looked at the scene around her. _

_"How did we get here, Slim... Into Hunteria."_

_"Your mother let us into the city. And I wish she would come down form her high and mighty palace and visit us sometime."_

_"Please, you know Kimberly won't want to see me. Her own daughter and she abandoned me for money and fame. Money she won't even give me to get by."_

_"Your mother wanted the best for you."_

_Lillian scoffed. Kimberly never cared about her. She threw her aside at a young age just because she saw Lillian as less than. _

_Normal people would try to take pity on her and curse Kimberly for her parenting. Sadly, Lillian was used to it. _

_Kimberly had something Lillian didn't. She had ties to the Organization - a society shrouded in mystery but they were wealthy. Their cooperation would ensure the success of the secret weapon Lillian was building and a thriving people within Hunteria. _

_"My mother has ties to the Organization. We could use their assistance for my project. I could send Brody to Altaria where my mother is and have her lead him to the Organization's whereabouts. Once he's back in Hunteria, we can continue our plan."_

_"While you have a point there, the Organization can't be trusted. If they make their into Hunteria, they could overthrow you and betray you. And if they find out about this weapon you're building, they could use it for their own personal gain. Are you sure you want that?"_

_Lillian pondered the thought for a moment, then she smiled. _

_"Look at the people, Slim. Do you see them?"_

_He nodded._

_"Tell me what you see."_

_"I see them playing. Laughing. Enjoying peace and prosperity in the walls."_

_Lillian silently pulled out her father's pistol before walking back towards her uncle._

_"What else?"_

_"Kids. Playing with their fathers and mothers. A paradise made real."_

_Slim felt the barrel against his back, before closing his eyes. _

_"Hunteria is what you imagined, Lillian. Only you have the ability to keep it like this. A beautiful paradise."_

_Lillian smiled tearfully. _

_"Yes. I do have the ability. And the power. And soon, they'll know it too."_

_She pulled the trigger and Slim fell to the floor, dead, but smiling peacefully._

_Zero woke up in a cold, dark place. He didn't know where the hell he is or what the hell was going on, but he was going to kill the first person that opened the cage he was in. He quickly turned quiet when he heard the boy, Brody, speak._

_"Man, oh man. Just you wait until we reach Imperia. Megatronus is going to FREAK when he sees that I've captured the famous Zero and delivered him to the King. The credits we'll get paid will make Aunt Lillian proud!"_

_So, he wasn't hearing things. Brody truly was Lillian's nephew. He gathered Brody led the mercenaries of Nuvara Town, which meant that Lillian was working against the people of Hunteria. _

_"Auntie's been working on this super-weapon within Hunteria's walls, and she needs the Renkanium to power it up. I've heard what it can do and I'm excited to see it burn the people of the town up. They deserve it for treating her like shit."_

_Zero couldn't believe what he was hearing. He trusted Lillian and to hear her plans from her own nephew made him sick. And what of X? Was he a part of this coup as well?_

_"Open up the cage so Zero can see this beauty before he dies."_

_The gate that blocked his sight opened slowly as he stood up. They took away his weapons and bound his hands together as a precaution. _

_"So, you're Lillian's nephew. I'm surprised she's related to you. Am I also correct in assuming Slim's also blood?"_

_"Yeah. He's my dad and the 'sister' is just some girl he paid a thousand credits to for the ploy. We wanted to lure you to Nuvara so I could take you to King Megatronus. He wants your head on a plate before he pays me my money so I can take it back to Lillian for her super-weapon."_

_"Why does she want to build this weapon? What the hell did the people do to her?"_

_"They treated her like shit, Zero! You and X played buddy-buddy with her so badly, the Hunterians threw their complaints at her like a bomb and wore her down because she was a woman in charge. They hated Snarl, but when my aunt helped those ungrateful bastards, they didn't care about her health. So now, she's going to use her weapon against the people. All she needs is the Organization's help to break down the Renkanium and insert it into the base of her weapon."_

_Zero spat at Brody, which earned him a punch in the mouth as he grinned._

_"Is her mother in on it, too?"_

_"Yes, and she'll die too. Hell, all of them will. We're not keeping anyone alive that doesn't deserve it."_

_"Hmm, sounds like a certain former mayor that said the same thing."_

_"Lillian is nothing like Snarl."_

_Zero had to laugh._

_"Don't play that card with me, Brody. You know damn well she's worse than Domtra. At least he got out before he could build a weapon that could kill us all. Is X on it too?"_

_"Hell if I know. I never met that blue bastard. But Swoop wants him dead because he apparently ruined things between Lillian and him."_

_He would have to thank X. If Zero survived this, of course._

_"What makes you think I won't kill you all by the time we reach Imperia?"_

_"Because Megatronus will flay you alive instantly. He may be the king, but he'll kill anyone that harms his mercenaries."_

_"Why does she want the Organization's assistance?"_

_Brody stayed silent._

_"Hey, asshole. I asked you a damn question."_

_Another punch in the mouth. Zero's patience was wearing thin. But he had to stay calm. _

_"Finally, we're here."_

_Zero gazed at the sight before him. The ancient kingdom of Imperia, laced with golden jewels and chains that wrapped around the banisters of the steps. The city itself was nothing but an entire palace. As the doors opened, the King sat on his throne, smiling at Zero. _

_"Excellent work, Brody! I knew you would honor my orders."_

_"Your Majesty. It's an honor to meet you."_

_Megatronus turned towards Zero. _

_"You know you are about to die, boy."_

_Zero smiled this time._

_"I don't think so, Your Majesty. I have access to Hunteria's walls. I could put in a good word and-"_

_Megatronus slammed his staff down._

_"I would not DARE to step into that filth of a town! Your 'Mayor' is threatening the very peace in all of the regions, especially Imperia! That is why Brody here works for me."_

_Brody smiled as if to say, "Gotcha!"_

_"So, what Brody told me was a lie? It's one of those days, huh."_

_"Obviously, it was. Like I would give my aunt my credits. Credits I worked hard to earn? Ha!"_

_"Brody and his mercenaries informed me of Lillian's plans to build a weapon against all of us. We will not stand for it!"_

_"I might have stolen some Renkanium last time I was in Hunteria. I gave it to the King here, and he's going to use it to strike the capital."_

_"Wait. You're risking a war here!"_

_"Uh, duh! Why do you think Fenrir and the Miorians are working together?"_

_So, there it was. Fenrir, the Miorians, the Mercs and the Imperians along with their King were planning not just an assault, not a strike - but a full-scale war against the people of Hunteria, Swoop and Snarl and most importantly, Lillian as well. It would be a three-way attack and no one would survive it._

_"Your Majesty, you can't do this!"_

_Megatronus stood up and struck Zero's face with his staff._

_"You will not tell me what I cannot do, BOY. You are just a simple bounty hunter. I am a KING."_

_Zero swallowed hard. He was legitimately frightened. He had family within Hunteria and Lillian didn't care about that. He had to get word back to X, but how? _

_"Your Majesty.. before you kill me, might I call my family? Please.."_

_Megatronus nodded once, as the Mercs led Zero to the Eagle Speak, a specialized phone that could call a select group of people. Zero picked the phone up, and began to call._

_"X... If you get this, prepare for the worst..."_

_The air was crisp. There was no turning back now. _

_"Are you ready, Domtra?"_

_Snarl nodded. At this point, they both knew it would just be them against the people. And he was okay with that._

_Swoop grabbed a rifle from Snarl's men and killed the guards patrolling the slums. The others followed his lead and stormed the city in full force. _

_The guards mobilized in front of the city walls, weapons drawn against Snarl and Swoop's forces as they took up a defensive position outside the city. _

_"FIRE!"_

_Snarl's men fired their rifles at the Hunterian Guards as they retaliated in force. The guards formed a human wall behind the frightened citizens of the town, but Swoop had to get back into the city before Lillian escaped to the Cellars, where her weapon was being built. _

_X arrived in his battle gear as he transformed his arm into his classic buster cannon and led the militia against Swoop and Snarl. _

_Rinali's eyes turned red as he saw X leading the charge. _

_"X IS MINE!"_

_Snarl's forces were killed off one by one as he called for backup._

_"Rinali, we are losing!" _

_X fired his cannon behind Snarl's forces and lit up the slums with fire as the vagrants and ex-citizens burned and ran around in fear. _

_Rinali fired his weapon at the guards, killing three of them before charging in-between the guardsmen, sliding into the walls of the city. _

_"Keep fighting!"_

_More guardsmen joined the fight against Snarl and his forces as Swoop and X faced off in a clash. _

_"I won't let you go further, Swoop!"_

_Swoop growled before striking X with his claws, forcing X to block with his energy blade. _

_The fight lasted for twenty seconds before Swoop blinded X with dust, kicking him away and running down to the Cellars, prompting X to follow him down._

_Lillian was trapped in the Cellars with her mother, who arrived shortly before the battle began._

_"It's not over yet, Mother. King Megatronus is coming with an army of Miorians and Fenrir. Tell me where the Organization is now!" _

_Swoop hid behind a pillar as X ran past him."_

_"Ma'am, are you alright?"_

_Lillian turned to face X. _

_"I'm fine, X. Return back to the fight."_

_"Ma'am, Swoop ran down here but I lost him."_

_Lillian's mother stood there and looked at X._

_"You're the famous X?"_

_X nodded. _

_"X, you need to go now. I'll rejoin you all soon."_

_The screams of the people increased as explosions boomed above as Swoop revealed himself._

_"No, let X see your secret project! Your weapon you're building to kill us all!" _

_X turned towards Swoop._

_"He's lying!"_

_Lillian suddenly struck X, knocking him out cold before standing in between Kim and Swoop._

_"It's over, Lillian. Give up. You won't build this weapon and threaten the people of Hunteria. You may not care about them, but I do."_

_"Then you be the Mayor. This is no longer about Hunteria, this is about what I believe is right! Look around you, Rinali! A war is coming, and nobody can stop it!"_

_Swoop laughed._

_"You truly are crazy, Lillian! You, your mother, your nephew! I'm glad I killed your father!"_

_Kim took a step back._

_"This... This monster is the one that killed Kyle..?"_

_"Yes, Mother. And soon, he'll die as well. Everyone that treated me wrong will pay!"_

_"Including me. That's why you need the Organization's help."_

_"Kimberly. I killed your husband, but Kyle was working with the King to assassinate you. Megatronus is coming here with her nephew. This town will burn."_

_Lillian laughed._

_"NO! I WILL SAVE IT MY OWN WAY!"_

_Kimberly examined the scene before her. The truth was coming out. _

_"Lillian, I will not allow you to-"_

_Lillian turned to her mother._

_"You won't ALLOW ME? You're only here because I need the Organization! Don't either of you GET IT? The Hunterians did NOTHING for me! YOU did NOTHING for me, Mother! You threw me away the minute you got money! I HAD NOTHING! But now?" _

_Lillian laughed once more._

_"NOW, I have power!"_

_"You're becoming like Domtra, Lillian. Do you HEAR yourself?"_

_If Lillian's eyes could turn red, they would._

_"I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM!"_

_Lillian fired her gun at Swoop as he dodged the bullet at the last second._

_"Lillian... Stop this now. I.. I can't give you the location of the Organization.. I never meant to abandon you... I didn't realize how much this hurt you.. Let me make things right.."_

_Lillian shook with emotion as Kimberly went to embrace her daughter. _

_"M-Mom..."_

_Kimberly comforted Lillian._

_"I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." _

_Swoop observed the scenario too late as Lillian pulled the trigger against her mother's stomach and fired three rounds into her, watching in horror as Kimberly fell to the ground lifeless._

_"I don't need you."_

_Lillian paged Brody on her com-link._

_"Take the King and Zero to Altaria and demand the location of the Organization's members. I don't care if you have to kill the Altarians. Do it now."_

_Swoop tried to stop Lillian from progressing further down her descent, but it only earned him a bullet in the chest._

_"Stay down, Rinali. This no longer concerns you. I'm still in charge, and by the grace of the Celestials, I will show the Hunterians and ANYONE else that dares to go against me what the hell I'm capable of." _

_Lillian walked past an injured Swoop, holstering her gun. _

_"It's time for this world.. this town.. the citizens.."_

_"..All of it..."_

_"..To burn."_

**_To Be Continued..._**


	6. The Day Will Come When You Won't Be

_Two months passed since Rinali confronted Lillian in the Hunterian Cellars and was shot by the false mayor. His ribs burned with each breath. He had to wonder if what he did was a mistake or if it was the right choice._

_What happened after he got shot? The last two months flew by in a blur. And what happened to Domtra and his forces after the attack? His thoughts were jumbled. When he woke up, he wasn't in the same place. Someone must have moved him and X. _

_He struggled to remember what Lillian said before she shot him. Something about an assault? Ah, yes. It came back to him now. _

_Lillian had told her nephew Brody to take King Megatronus and Zero to Altaria to recruit the mysterious members of the Organization after she murdered her mother. He shook his head, chuckling to himself as he left the makeshift hospital. _

_Hunteria. Once a bustling city filled with citizens and children playing the streets, now a barren town littered with broken porches, buildings covered in ash and dirt and cracked floors. The attack from Domtra and his forces left most of the people injured or on the verge of death and Lillian was nowhere to be found. _

_"You... You did this to us!"_

_Rinali turned his eyes toward the voice and spotted a man, in his twenties, pointing a finger at him as he coughed from his injuries. _

_"Me? You think I caused this? No, it wasn't me. It was Snarl. He wanted to bring this town to ashes. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't."_

_He had to lie. But with that lie was also a truth - he tried to prevent this from happening. He should've killed Domtra and Lillian. But he didn't. That was something he would live to regret. _

_But he couldn't focus on that right now. He observed the scene before him. Hunteria didn't look the same as it did two months ago. Did the people know of Lillian's actions? He figured they did not. They would all know soon, and it would be too late. _

_Rinali managed his way to the empty office of Mayor Lillian's. He searched through various drawers and shelves looking for anything to remind him of what had happened before. To his luck, he discovered a small note addressed to Lillian. It was from her uncle. _

_"Lillian. What you did isn't your fault. We all know that you and Kyle planned this from the beginning. Who would've known that X was in on this, too? It's funny. All of this was mapped out before we even arrived in Hunteria. I hope this 'weapon' of yours solves your problems since I most likely won't be around to see it. Whatever happens, do the right thing in the end."_

_Rinali seethed with anger. The people of Hunteria were being deceived even before Lillian became the mayor. She killed her own uncle to hide her secrets. She was using the people to her advantage, and X was in on the whole thing. Was that why he followed her into the cellars? _

_What was going on in Hunteria? And why was it happening?_

_By the time Zero arrived in Altaria with Brody and King Megatronus, he knew whatever happened in Hunteria had escalated. He tried reasoning with His Majesty, but Megatronus knew better than to work with him. His days of being a deadly bounty hunter never worked in his favor, and Zero knew this. He was truly alone._

_"You're probably wondering what's happening right now." _

_Brody. Lillian's nephew and leader of the Nuvara Mercenaries and currently working with the King against the mayor. Zero analyzed the details of what was going on, and he didn't like it at all. Brody and King Megatronus were paged by Lillian from Hunteria to arrive at Altaria and demand that the members of the mysterious Organization work with her to help build something back in town, a weapon, he guessed. If they didn't co-operate, the Altarians would die. And if Zero interfered, he would be killed as well. He also gathered X didn't receive his distress call from before, which made the situation critical. The Altarians were good friends of Zero's. They helped him when he had nothing, and if they saw that he was with King Megatronus, that would be the ultimate betrayal of their trust and support. He cursed himself for what was about to happen._

_"Open UP, you sacks of shit!" _

_The Altarian leader, Kai, pulled open the doors to the Altarian Church. As he glanced at Zero, he breathed a sigh of relief as Kai instantly realized Zero wasn't a part of this invasion. It was nice to know he still had the trust and respect of the Altarians. Maybe they could get out of this alive. _

_"What is it you want, Brody?" _

_Brody shoved him aside as the other Mercs pulled Zero into the church. He would regret this invasion once Zero had a moment alone with him._

_"We are looking for the Organization. We know they reside in the Harkan Mountains, past Altaria. You will tell us the quickest way to the mountains, or all of your people will die as we progress through this church."_

_Kai took a breath. _

_"I assure you, we can resolve this without-"_

_"My patience is long, yes. But today is not the day to speak your bile, Father Kai. If you desire your people to remain alive and well, the location to the mountains immediately."_

_Kai nodded once, writing down a map to the hills leading up to the Harkan Mountains. _

_"Your support is much appreciated, Father."_

_Brody pulled out a small revolver, firing two rounds into Kai's chest, grinning at Zero._

_"You're going to pay for that, Brody. Kai was a good friend, and I will avenge his death by killing you."_

_Brody merely punched Zero and marched on toward the mountains. _

_Lillian's feet hurt. She never walked this far for this long, but she couldn't stop now. Not until she reached her destination. She felt remorse for killing her mother. For all her flaws, Kimberley truly cared for her daughter. But she had no choice. In order for her plan to work, she couldn't allow herself to feel emotion. At least, not yet. Not until her plan was finished. She trusted Brody would deliver the Organization to her office. Or, at the very least, the leader. Her long-lost brother, Cameron. She missed her brother. Cameron was the only one that believed in her when no one else did. After Cameron became the Organization's leader, he promised her he would return to Lillian and help her with anything. She appreciated that. _

_But she needed one more thing. One final object before her weapon was complete. _

_She needed Dark Orchid._

_After the attack on Hunteria, X quietly left the town. He decided that whatever Lillian's plans were, he no longer wished to be a part of it. He would go to the Sanctuary, and await further instructions from the mysterious team known as the Rebellion. A group of infamous heroes that fought powerful enemies and protected the world from similar threats. X contacted them shortly after he left Hunteria. They could help him start over. He would be able to rebuild his life after the destruction left upon his old home. His heart ached for his people, but Lillian corrupted it too much. He couldn't bear to live in that place any longer. _

_"Goodbye, Hunteria... I'm sorry for what has happened to you..."_

_X walked away, continuing to the Sanctuary._

_"I'll make it right.. I promise."_

_Domtra tended to his wounds back in the slums. The attack left him with only a few of his men alive. He cursed Rinali for abandoning him, but thought twice and realized that his plans would be bigger than his own. _

_"Rinali is still holding on to a false glimmer of hope. If we have any hope of obtaining Lillian's weapon within the Catacombs of the city, we must work against Rinali and reach the weapon ourselves. if it means killing Rinali, well... so be it. That weapon is ours, and we shall use it to our own liking."_

_Domtra sat back in his chair and observed the people in the slums. He smiled mischievously as his plan was already forming. _

_"Soon, my people will return to where they truly belong - back in Hunteria under my guidance and rule. And Lillian's head will be placed on a pike beside me as a reminder to those that doubted me in the past. She should've never became leader. But her father wanted her to impeach me because I didn't allow her to sway the people with her lies. And now look what's happened. Hunteria is on the brink of death because of that woman. No more."_

_He took a sip of his ale, and sighed._

_"Lillian will rue the day she ever stepped foot in my town."_

_Rinali looked out onto the ruined city of Hunteria. _

_"All of this could have been avoided... There was no need for bloodshed or destruction. But it's too late for all of that now. I will find you, Lillian. And when I do, you will no longer be able to cause mayhem and death... because I will end your miserable life... and I will do the same to X and Zero.."_

_Rinali glanced at a slip of paper on the ground and smiled. _

_"This will work in my favor... I will build a team against Lillian and destroy that weapon myself... And kill X and Zero in the process.."_

_Rinali slid the slip into his pocket, exiting Lillian's office, ignoring the curses and jeers of the people as he walked out of Hunteria, on his way to a mysterious destination, vowing to return with an army against Lillian, X and Zero, and anyone else that dared to cross his path. _

_"You brought this on yourself, Lillian..."_

_Rinali muttered to himself._

_"You thought yourself invincible..."_

_"And now the day has come when you won't be.."_

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. What We Tell Our Families At Night

_The nights were long and treacherous to Zero and the others. Every step he took felt as if fire was constantly burning under his feet. The snow fell light and calm, but he knew the mountains would soon transform the calm snowfall into a deadly blizzard. _

_And yet, Zero couldn't help but wonder why Lillian needed the Organization after all of this time? The Organization didn't get along with Lillian or even Snarl for that matter. He also knew better than to ask Brody, lest he get another unwarranted punch for his complaints. He quickly grew to hate Brody, not just because of his bloodline, but because he was unbearably antagonistic towards Zero. He was taken to Imperia for a certain doom, which was thankfully avoided, but in the process, he lost someone he truly considered a friend - Father Kai. _

_When Zero had nothing, Kai, the leader and minister of the Church of Altaria, welcomed him into his arms and into his congregation. Zero saw Kai as a literal father figure, even when he resorted to his old bounty hunting days. Zero found family within the church, and within Kai as well. Now Kai was gone - murdered by Brody. Which brought up a question he wouldn't dare ask aloud... If Brody was working for King Megatronus, why search for the Organization under Lillian's orders? _

_He thought back to Brody's words back in Altaria and Imperia and tried to put everything together. Without fully knowing what had happened in Hunteria with Lillian, X and Rinali, Zero had to guess blindly and figure the pieces out. _

_"Hey, before you punch me again, I just want to know - you said back in Imperia that you weren't going to give Lillian anything credit-wise, right?"_

_Brody surprisingly co-operated with Zero._

_"You're wondering why I'm trekking through this weather to find the Organization? Because of my uncle. He's the leader of the group. Lillian contacted uncle Cameron shortly before she took office. By now, everyone knows about the weapon she's trying to build. She doesn't have all of the equipment or tools she needs to finish the weapon, but once it's done, Cameron will use it under the command of the Organization. But she needs a plant. An herb, if you will. It's called Dark Orchid. The Renkanium is powerful, but it's not nearly enough. And the other communities like Elysium, Mioria, Altaria and even Imperia won't come together to stop it."_

_Zero listened intently. He could tell Brody wasn't doing this willingly. He didn't want to. He pondered for a few minutes before responding._

_"You could convince them, Brody. You don't have to do this. Lillian... we don't know what she's going to do. She's clearly not doing this for the good of the people. But you don't have to continue down this path. I can tell you don't want to. Back in Imperia, you said you weren't even going to work with Lillian for credits, so don't."_

_Brody stopped as the others continued on. Zero glanced up at Brody, awaiting another punch from the boy. Had he overstepped? _

_"It's too late for me, Zero. Lillian and Cameron would kill me."_

_"You don't have to worry about that. If I can contact X, we can get you someplace safe. Someplace away from Hunteria."_

_Brody simply looked down, as if in deep thought. Could he really run away from his aunt and uncle? Did he even consider them family anymore? _

_"I killed your friend, Zero. But yet, you of all people are telling me to do the right thing?"_

_Zero chuckled lightly. _

_"Father Kai taught me to help people see the good in people. He taught me that people can still change, no matter what they believe. I still think that you aren't your family. You helped me out back in Nuvara Town and told me a lot about Lillian. You wouldn't have done that if you were trying to protect her. And even in Imperia, what you said showed me you don't want to help her. Even now. You can still change, Brody. It's not too late." _

_Brody analyzed everything Zero said. And it hit him. If Lillian truly wanted to help the people, she wouldn't require the Organization's assistance to track down the Orchid, or even build this destructive weapon. He wondered if this was the very reason the other communities would not stand against Hunteria and their corrupt mayor. And if Cameron returned to Hunteria to help Lillian finish this weapon, not only would Hunteria be in danger, but so would the other communities. _

_Would Brody be able to live with that guilt if he continued down this path? What did he become a Mercenary for? Did he even know that answer anymore? He had a choice to make. A choice that would determine what would happen to him in the future. He could take Zero's offer and finally have a chance at a new life, or he could risk his life to find his uncle._

_"What's our plan, Zero?"_

_"Megatronus is going to continue on to the Harkan Mountains to find your uncle. Us trying to stop him isn't going to end well. We have to go back to Hunteria and find out what the hell's going on. If Lillian's there, which I doubt, then we have to make sure we don't get caught."_

_Brody nodded._

_"Thank you, Zero... for not giving up on me. I'm going to make things right. Somehow."_

_"Let's just get back to Hunteria. We'll worry about the rest later."_

_Rinali knew where he was going - The Hunterian Museum. It was a fairly large museum built before Hunteria was conceived. It was this very building that inspired the birth of the now slightly desolate town. _

_It was time for a new beginning, Rinali bemused. Hunteria was on the verge of collapse thanks to Lillian, and in order for his plans to work, he would need knowledge. _

_Knowledge of an ancient group of warriors and the knowledge of how to restore them to their former glory. _

_Rinali, now fully known as Swoop, would learn the history of the Eternal Circle and how to attack Hunteria at the heart of things. _

_"For so long I've tried to protect the people of Hunteria from the woman. Even when I knew they wouldn't treat me like a king, no... like a GOD, I still protected them. I'm done protecting them. Once I restore the Eternal Circle to glory, I will strike all of the communities, and kill X and Zero with a new power."_

_Swoop chuckled to himself._

_"If Lillian truly wants a war..._

_...Then she will have it."_

_"My God, Hunteria looks... what happened here?"_

_Brody and Zero stood at the entrance of the ruined Hunteria, their mouths agape at the sight. The buildings were virtually non-existent, and the people of the town were hidden away in their houses. It became a ghost town, and Zero didn't like it. _

_"We need to get to Lillian's office. I have no doubt Swoop and Snarl did this in their attempt to stop Lillian."_

_Brody looked around at the ruins._

_"What has Lillian done..."_

_"She's turned everyone against each other in fear. Now that they know about the weapon, they're preparing for the worst... they're ready to die." _

_"I was so blind... I couldn't see what was happening.. now it's too late."_

_Zero grabbed Brody's shoulder._

_"Hey, none of that. We haven't lost yet. We just gotta find X and come back. We can still stop Lillian and Cameron and save Hunteria."_

_"But what about Swoop? Snarl? Megatronus and Grim Fenrir?"_

_Zero stopped. A dark revelation flashed through his mind._

_"Lillian's preparing a war. I couldn't see it until you mentioned the others. She's not building a weapon against the communities. She's building it to force the other members to join her cause. She's waging war against the world. And she's going to use the weapon and the leaders of the communities to do it. That's why she's recruiting Cameron..."_

_"Because the Organization is going to strike fear in the people of each community and enslave them... what Lillian's doing isn't just fear... it's enslavement and genocide..."_

_"We need to find X. Now."_

_A voice came from behind Zero and Brody. A voice they knew too well._

_"I was really hoping you wouldn't figure it out... because now I have to kill you both."_

_X managed to reach the Sanctuary five hours after his original trek from Hunteria's borders. His breath was hitched in nervousness. The Rebellion was just what the Hunterians needed, the unfortunate thing lied in their leader - Jack. _

_Jack was a hardened veteran of the Newtown Crusaders War, which left thousands upon thousands brutally eviscerated and disemboweled and young children taken from their families and left to fend for themselves. After the war, Jack led the Rebellion against enemies that would seek total annihilation towards any and all people, no matter who they were. _

_The Rebellion fought under Jack's leadership and protected the world to this day. _

_X knocked on the door as the leader himself opened it._

_"We need to talk."_

_As Snarl looked over the people, his mind wandered. He knew what Lillian was doing. And it made him realize a very important thing._

_"We've been so focused on fighting against Hunteria and against Lillian, we've lost sight of something... Because of this fact, it is what caused us to live down here, in the slums. Why? Because of my ignorance. I was so focused on returning to the Hunterian Council, that instead of working with her, I wanted her dead. And sent down here to look after these... vagrants. No more. It's time we did what we were born to do - prepare for war. Load the weapons and follow me to Hunteria. It's time we put an end to this internal conflict and help Lillian with her true goals."_

_Snarl stood up from his throne and began to walk to Hunteria, ignoring the cries of the people in the slums as his forces fired upon them. _

_"Burn this place down. We no longer need return here."_

_As the chaos began to form, Grim Fenrir smiled a wide smile in Mioria. Everything was falling into place, and the final part of the plan was almost complete. _

_"Are you sure this plan will work, Grim?"_

_Fenrir nodded to his friend and compatriot, Nivel._

_"Of course it will, Slag. Swoop has already traversed to the Hunterian Museum and contacted me to meet him there. With your introduction, it will allow him to complete his goals - to put an end to Lillian and her ways. We already know Megatronus and Snarl are on their way to Hunteria to assist Lillian with her weapon, and we will arrive there with our armada against her forces. It will be a GLORIOUS battle!"_

_Slag didn't have the same excitement._

_"Even if this plan of yours worked... what is your true goal?" _

_"Hunteria has been a beacon of hope for too long. Swoop and Snarl's assault two months ago wasn't enough to instill fear into the other communities, it simply forced them to work with Lillian and build her weapon even sooner. With our assistance, Swoop can stop her. But we will burn Hunteria to the ground and show the others how flawed Hunteria truly is. Lillian wants a war, but she's too blinded by her own agenda that she doesn't realize her war games will fail. And even with the help of Megatronus, Snarl and the Organization, this weapon of hers isn't ready. Why do you think she's hidden it for so long? Because she needs the Organization to seek out the Dark Orchid and mix it with the Renkanium. Once that task is done, she will only hope to make it work against whatever threat she claims is coming."_

_Slag nodded in agreement._

_"Alright, Fenrir. I'll order my forces to act accordingly. They've wanted to go to war against that woman, and now is the perfect time to do so."_

_Fenrir grinned once more. A dream he's had since his first encounter towards the Hunterians has finally come to fruition. Swoop had informed him of his findings. The mysterious Eternal Circle would be a useful ally in the coming storm they would make against the Hunterians. _

_It was no longer about Lillian. For this plan to work, Hunteria would need to be eradicated. The people, the town and the history. All of it, burned to ash and dust. Never to be returned._

_He couldn't help but laugh internally at his plan. _

_"Prance around now, Lillian. You have no idea what you have started..."_

_He watched Slag form ten groups of fifteen warriors and scouts and led them to the border walls. And as Slag commanded them to charge towards Hunteria for the first assault, Grim Fenrir stood behind them, his smile still on his face._

_"...But soon you will not be able to stop it. And I will be there to watch you take your last breath."_

_"And Hunteria... will burn."_

**_To Be Continued..._**


	8. We Will Not Lay Down Quietly

_Brody and Zero stood opposite of Lillian. Her eyes were red, and she was dressed in military gear. Brody noticed her outfit was her mother's old war gear. She really was preparing for war, he thought. _

_"Isn't it beautiful, Brody... We've come so far. I just wish you weren't fighting against me.."_

_Zero gritted his teeth in anger. Everything that he hoped wasn't true was, and he didn't like it. Not one bit._

_"Lillian! Look at Hunteria! It's a wasteland and the people are frightened! You would risk their lives? For what?!"_

_Lillian chuckled as she turned around to her former office._

_"Hunteria never did anything for me, Zero. Do you know how difficult it is to lead a people that treat you like less than dirt? And to pretend to do things for the better of the Hunterians? You never saw or observed what I did, Zero. The only person that truly cared was Slim."_

_Brody looked down as Lillian mentioned Slim in the past tense, confirming that SLlm was killed by her hands._

_"So you would risk mass genocide just because? Because they didn't warm up to you? Or because they only swore you into office to get Snarl out of Hunteria?"_

_Lillian turned to face Zero._

_"You clearly don't know anything. You're just a bounty hunter. I've been planning this since I entered Hunteria. I finally found the Dark Orchid, and once Megatronus arrives with my brother Cameron, I'll use the Renkanium Hybrid to finish my weapon and show everyone how powerful I truly am."_

_"By striking fear into millions of people? That's not the way, Lillian. You can still change your ways. Stand against Megatronus, Snarl and Cameron and help us save Hunteria from falling even deeper into destruction."_

_Lillian merely chuckled at Zero's attempt to change her mind._

_"I'll admit - you're a future politician, Zero. But your words are falling on deaf ears. I've been waiting to show these ungrateful heathens the full might of my rage and wrath."_

_Brody stepped closer in defiance, but Zero held him back. He wanted to keep the diplomacy up a little bit longer in the hopes that X would show up with the Rebellion before the others arrived to turn Hunteria into a warzone._

_"I know what you're doing, Zero. You're stalling. But I already know that X left for the Sanctuary to find the Rebellion, but by the time he gets here, it'll be too late."_

_Brody had heard enough, he fired a shot directly at Lillian, but Snarl showed up out of nowhere and stopped the bullet from doing any damage as his forces forced Zero and Brody to the ground._

_"Well well well. The infamous bounty hunter Zero. I never met you during your first stay in Hunteria. How fitting it is that we meet at the endtimes."_

_Zero glanced to his left and saw the leader of the Miorians, Slag arrive with his troops alongside Grim Fenrir, placing a dark cloud over the town as the people cowered in fear inside their houses. _

_"It took you too long to get here. You know speaking for a long time was never my strong suit."_

_Snarl had to chuckle._

_"I know, that's why you're so bad at it. But steel yourself, Lillian. The hard work has only just begun. Swoop is still on his way with an army of his own."_

_Lillian observed the scene - she already knew that Slag and Grim were fighting with Swoop, and no amount of talk would sway them to her cause, but they were staying vigilant, awaiting orders. _

_"Grim Fenrir, glad you could join us! Unfortunately, you're on the wrong side."_

_Fenrir laughed boastfully. _

_"Oh, on the contrary, Lillian. We're on the correct side. You see, once we kill you and your forces, we will burn Hunteria to the ground. This place has wrought nothing but hate and greed. Selfishness that must be punished. And WE will be the ones to deliver that justice."_

_"By committing genocide. Do you all even hear yourselves? You're all wrong here!"_

_Grim Fenrir smacked Zero hard across the face. _

_"If that is what it takes, then so be it. I no longer care at this point."_

_Brody stayed silent, his worst fears coming true. He never wanted this. He hated what Lillian had become, and he was experiencing it for the first time with his own eyes, and it scared him. _

_"Slag, order your forces to kill 20 people every hour should they try to retaliate against our cause. And place some weapons at Lillian if she tries anything. Let's make our selves comfortable and search for this weapon. If it is as powerful as she says it is, then we will have it in our possession."_

_Lillian tried to object, but Slag's forces moved their fingers to the triggers as a warning._

_"That weapon is MINE, Fenrir!" _

_Fenrir merely laughed._

_"Not anymore."_

_Slag's forces readied their weapons and stood in front of twenty houses as he yelled a command, prompting the troops to break down each door as they started to fire on innocent citizens, ensuring their territory as Zero and Brody could do nothing but listen in horror, hoping X could get here before Swoop did._

_"Come on, X... where are you.."_

_"So, let me get this straight. Your home is being invaded by Swoop and Grim Fenrir. And not only are they preparing an attack, but the mayor is working with Snarl, Megatronus and the Organization to do what, exactly?"_

_X spoke with the leader of the Rebellion, Jack, in an attempt to sway him to save Zero and Brody from an onslaught of forces._

_"Lillian has a weapon hidden underneath the city of Hunteria. At first, I didn't want to believe it, but she pulled the wool over my eyes and I was almost too late to see things clearly... and now she's igniting a war against what appears to be Grim Fenrir and Swoop by finishing the weapon and using it on the world. I know you guys handle bigger threats.. and I'm afraid that Hunteria will be in mortal danger if I don't do something, anything... to stop her."_

_Jack pulled out a bottle of Inferial Whiskey and took a few swigs out of it before replying._

_"I understand what you're saying, X. And normally I would say, 'but our forces can't stand against a war we know nothing about.' However... if what you're saying is true, and I don't doubt that for a second, then we can't sit idly by on our thumbs. We'll help you defend Hunteria against this woman. Luckily, we know exactly where your hometown is. Lillian shunned us away from there long ago, and I always wondered why she did so. I guess I got my answer. Where do we start?"_

_X poured himself a glass of whiskey and laid out the battle plan. _

_Swoop was out of time and with no information. His anger was as loud as his voice._

_"NOTHING ON THE ETERNAL CIRCLE IN THIS ENTIRE GODDAMNED MUSEUM? UNBELIEVABLE!"_

_Swoop lunged his book across the room in rage, and as he did so, a small slip of paper fell to the ground. As he picked it up, a series of phrases written in an ancient language caught his eyes._

_"Of course! If I can decipher this language, it will show me how to revive the Eternal Circle. Yes... it's all coming together now. Whatever 'weapon' Lillian is preparing will be nothing compared to what I have planned against her. I will destroy this weapon of hers and become a savior to the people of Hunteria. They will see me as I was always meant to be seen - a GOD."_

_Swoop analyzed the paper. In order for him to decipher this ancient language, he would need to make the long trek to the Freya Circuit, a town of interconnecting communities that could easily break down old and ancient languages to reveal a higher meaning within. Yes, it would take him out of the conflict for a spell, but he would return to it a leader of his own right. _

_He would rebuild Hunteria under the command of the ancient Eternal Circle, and place himself on the new council as their god._

_As he began to walk to the Freya Circuit, a thought crossed his mind - everything that he was preparing for would soon be all for naught. He reminded himself of his roots. He came to Hunteria with nothing to his name, and murdered Kyle, Lillian's father because of his struggles. He fell in love with the mayor and wanted to spend his life with her, and, for a brief moment, he saw she felt the same. But he soon realized it was all a ruse. It allowed him to see a clearer image within the trickery and break the glass behind the lies. _

_There would be no way the Hunterians would shun him again, because he knew how the game worked. If you are a greater power against a weaker society, they would have no choice but to flock to a new leader. It was the pack mentality that could be manipulated to his advantage. _

_It was a simple thing, really. And the fact that Swoop could figure it out so easily, well, he couldn't help but chuckle. The people of Hunteria were scared. They were most likely being slaughtered, and if he were to arrive a hero and put an end to Grim Fenrir's forces, and slay the beast, as it were, the Hunterians would praise him as such - a hero. _

_Once that was established, then he would observe their mentality and manipulate it to be seen as a god among men. The Eternal Circle would dismantle Lillian's weapon, and Lillian's head would be placed on a pike beside him as a reminder to outsiders that their visit is a most unwelcome one._

_The idealist within him conjured up a future where Hunteria would be led by a new mayor - Rinali Regal, and the people would put him on a pedestal. One worthy to be placed upon. He had to grin as he listened to the gunfire coming from Hunteria's interior as he progressed toward the Freya Circuit. As much as it ached for him to want to join the fight, he knew that it was merely a precursor to a greater battle. _

_He knew that the Hunterian conflict would soon grow into a civil war between all of the communities, which would soon trickle into a world war. Swoop was waiting for the conflict to expand, for that would be his moment to shine. No longer would he be seen as a terrorist, but a hero. The true enemy, of course, was Lillian. _

_Yes, even though his heart and mind told him that this would be for nothing, even though he knew the Hunterians wouldn't dare welcome him back, he also knew that he was doing this for a greater purpose. _

_He knew that the Eternal Circle would be the answer to all of his problems, whether the Hunterians would welcome him back or not. It wouldn't matter in a minute. _

_"Soon, I will be burdened with glorious purpose. Hunteria will be reborn and I will become more than a leader. More than a mayor..."_

_He stood on the steps of the Praetorian Temple, just north of the Freya Circuit, pleased with himself that he had made it this far._

_"I will become..."_

_He smiled as the doors to the temple opened._

_"...A GOD."_

**_To Be Continued... _**


	9. Do Not Lead Us Astray

_Swoop spent what seemed like hours deciphering the ancient language of the Eternal Circle with the Praetorians and sadly getting nowhere._

_"Nothing but a waste of time!"_

_The Praetorian leader, Cyph, placed a hand on the tablet and chanted in their native language, activating the stone, showing Swoop the entire history of the Eternal Circle._

_The Eternal Circle were ancient warriors that walked the earth millions of years before Hunteria was even thought of. Their leader, whose name was unpronounceable, was ruthless as he was a mystery. His path left many dead and more cowering in fear as his army of troops took over half of the land. _

_Swoop found the right group of people. If he could find a way to bring them back to life, he could lead them to glory and reclaim Hunteria in their name. And most importantly, put an end to X, Zero, Lillian and whoever else dared to get in his way. _

_"How do I restore them to their former lives, Cyph?"_

_The Praetorian leader merely watched the distance in silence for a few minutes before responding._

_"What you are asking, Rinali Regal is dangerous territory... Even if you manage to sway the members of the Circle to join your cause, you are attempting slavery of the most highest insult. They will not stop at invasion and command. The Circle established their rule all of those years ago by enslaving the people and killing those they tried to rebel against them. You would not know what you are getting yourself into..."_

_Swoop ignored Cyph's warning. He risked too much to stop now. If he didn't return to Hunteria with the Eternal Circle behind him, Lillian would destroy everything he worked hard to protect. Especially with that weapon of hers. He had to stop her. If it meant fatally, then so be it._

_"You seemed to have misunderstood me..."_

_Swoop threw three daggers at one of the Praetorians, pinning him to the wall._

_"Either you give me more information so that I may reclaim Hunteria from that wretched woman Lillian, or I kill every last Praetorian here. You have no choice."_

_Cyph breathed out calmly. He knew of Swoop's behavior all too well, and he wanted to end this conversation without conflict if possible. _

_"Very well, Rinali. You must recite the summon exactly in the Praetorian language at the burial grounds north of here. You will inform them of your goals and establish your role as leader of the Circle, otherwise they will kill you. Once they are under your command... whatever happens next will be in your hands alone. You will know where the grounds are when you see them. Now go. Leave us be. We do not want to be a part of this coming conflict. Lillian has already tried to recruit us once... and I lost someone very dear to me the first time I refused."_

_Swoop sat up from his chair, but stopped to offer silent condolences to Cyph. _

_"This is why I seek to end her life. She has caused too much pain and destruction. It is time for her reign to end before it can even start. I thank you, Cyph. And I will make things right for all of us. As long as X and Zero do not interfere."_

_Cyph started to speak, but stayed quiet as Swoop left._

_"I hope you fail, Rinali..."_

_X's meeting with the Rebellion leader, Jack came to a close as he and the other members prepared to arrive at Hunteria. They could hear the explosions from outside the gates from the rival communities, most likely the citizens fighting back against Grim and Slag's forces as they attempted to strike against them. X's worst nightmare was coming true, and he feared Zero was in the middle of the rising conflict._

_"Are we too late?"_

_Jack had no answer to give the young man. _

_"I don't know, X... But I do know that you chose the right time to come to us. Whatever we might face in Hunteria, we've prepared for it. We became the Rebellion to inspire people to take up arms and defend their people. Their families and friends in our name. We swore an oath to help anyone that might need it. We know that Lillian's goals are going to threaten everyone everywhere, and if we can stop that? Just a little bit? Our purpose will be even more inspiring. We have to do what we can in this moment, so that others can continue our fight. It's the only way we can hope to protect the world."_

_X nodded at Jack's words. He was right. X didn't know what they would see in Hunteria, or if they would even be able to fight the conflict to lied ahead, but he did know that he had to at least try and stop Lillian. _

_"I was so blinded by her false words that I couldn't believe the lies underneath... Swoop accused me of the secrets behind the Renkanium and when I told him I didn't know about them..."_

_Jack placed a hand on X's shoulder._

_"Don't blame yourself, X. We've all been fooled by her words. We've been inside Hunteria's walls long before you and Zero were placed on her council. She claims herself to be bad with speaking, but her words could trick an animal. But we won't fall for it again. And maybe we can put her behind bars for all of her crimes and dismantle that weapon of hers. If Grim Fenrir or Swoop or even mere criminals get a hold of her weapon... the results would be catastrophic. We will NOT let that happen."_

_X nodded once more as he stood up in confidence._

_"Then let's go save the world."_

_As Zero and Brody continued to be at the mercy of Fenrir and his forces, a few things could be witnessed - he noticed that Fenrir and Slag were fighting against Lillian, which meant that whatever happened, the weapon would be obtained regardless, it was just a matter of which faction would take it from the Cellars._

_Lillian, on the other hand, had forces of her own. The Organization had finally arrived alongside Megatronus. With two rivaling factions in Hunteria, any move made would result in causalities to great to count. Zero swallowed down his nausea and tried to keep a level head, which was nigh impossible now._

_"This is our endgame, sister. This weapon you've built is the answer to all of our problems. With your weapon powered by the Renkanium, the Dark Orchid and the Organization's serums, we will become gods among men and show all those that oppose us our true power."_

_Lillian walked towards her office with her brother, escaping the conflict for a few moments to speak with him privately._

_"I'm glad you're here, Cameron.. I started to doubt everything... All that I had built.. I feared it would've all been for nothing.."_

_Cameron wiped a tear from his sister's eye. _

_"You've done all of this by yourself while still showing the people your strength, even when they doubted you. Now you are feared by the Hunterians. What you've done was never in vain. It was merely sleeping, awaiting your touch for it to awaken. But we have a new issue."_

_Lillian turned to Cameron. _

_"I already know that X searched for the Rebellion."_

_Cameron shook his head._

_"Swoop found the location of the Eternal Circle and is attempting to reclaim Hunteria with their power."_

_Lillian cursed. This was getting to be an annoyance. _

_"I should've killed Swoop the minute he arrived to Hunteria... All of this would've been avoided."_

_Cameron chuckled._

_"It doesn't matter now. If we can sway Grim and Slag to join our cause, our army will be powerful enough to take over more than just Hunteria. The only reason they're against us is because they want to scare you into giving up command, but you can't. You must remain vigilant and defend your ground."_

_Lillian nodded. For so long she was beaten down and belittled by the Hunterians because of who she was before, but no longer would they treat her the same. Lillian worked too hard to allow anyone to stop her. _

_"Here's how it's going to be. I am not going to give you what you want just because your forces are trying to invade and kick me out. If you want the weapon, you will have to work with me, otherwise I will use the weapon against you and anyone else that dares to come against my rule. Make up your mind, because if you attempt to drive me out of MY home, you will not leave alive."_

_Grim Fenrir pondered his options. As much as he hated to admit it, he worked better with Lillian then against. And he could also kill Swoop and end his pathetic life once and for all. He grinned, before responded in a boisterous manner._

_"WE SHALL JOIN YOUR CAUSE, LILLIAN!"_

_Slag and his forces yelled in agreement as Lillian smiled mischievously. She looked outside and noticed X and the Rebellion charging down the road with their weapons as they were stopped by Slag's troops guarding the entrance. _

_The war had started._

_"Observe, Zero. Watch as your hopes and dreams are crushed. You see, you wanted X and the Rebellion to come in and save the day, but instead they are being pushed back by my growing army. And NOW, everything that I worked hard to build is finally coming together!"_

_Zero looked up the sky as the weather shifted to a dark and cloudy scene, physically revealing to him that they were now in their most darkest hour as Cameron and his forces marched down to the Cellars to complete Lillian's final part of her plan - the completion of her weapon. _

_"Is this what you wanted, Lillian... To enslave the Hunterians? To build a weapon that can destroy us all... just because they wouldn't step to your rule? You were the mayor... you were supposed to work with us.. instead you've murdered us all.."_

_Lillian let her hair down. She was a very beautiful woman. Her appearance remained slender as her face was serene. One couldn't blame Swoop for falling for her. Sadly, her ways were askew. Her goals and her plans were for evil purposes. And the only line of defense lied outside the walls, overwhelmed by troops enforced by Lillian, Grim Fenrir, Slag and Cameron. _

_And to make matters worse, Swoop was still on his way with the Eternal Circle, a group of ancient warriors that established their rule by slaughtering everyone in their way. If Swoop managed to return with the Circle, no one would survive the war._

_Zero and Brody were lost. Two different souls, broken, yet whole at the same time. Once rivals, now fighting together, prepared to die today as they watched Lillian walk inside the ruined Hunteria. _

_He saw Slag's forces bring the Rebellion and X inside the town in cuffs as they knelt beside Zero and Brody. Zero's knees ached with pain from kneeling for such a long time, and his eyes burned from crying so long and so hard from his failed attempt at reclaiming his home from a false leader peacefully. _

_X and the others watched and felt the ground shake as Lillian's weapon was revealed to everyone - a medium-sized ship with a similar-sized cannon attached to the back of the vessel. Lillian smiled wide._

_"It's finally completed... and it... is.. BEAUTIFUL..." _

_Cameron jumped off the entrance of the vessel and walked towards his sister, smiling._

_"The Organization are already inside the ship, awaiting your orders. They have already been informed that you are to command and control the ship and the cannon attached to it, and they are to defend against anyone trying to attack you as you fly across the communities and use it on the rebels. I suggest to use half of your power as a warning to anyone that fights against you."_

_Lillian was handed the keys to the vessel, named the Executioner, as she looked over the outside in amazement. _

_"My weapon... I can't believe it's finally completed... Now, I will show all those that treated me like I was nothing... that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned..."_

_Lillian turned to her army._

_"Release them all. They can't stop us now. I want all of you in the ship now. We will leave Hunteria effective immediately. I know what my first target is, and I want to show them the power of this masterpiece. It's time we show them what we are truly capable of!"_

_Lillian's forces roared a battle cry as they stepped into The Executioner. Cameron followed soon after Grim, Megatronus and Slag, but waited for Lillian as she stayed behind for a few minutes to address the fallen members before her and informed them of the new world order._

_"Did you ever think that you would lose to a woman, Zero? Especially one as beautiful as me? No, of course not. But unfortunately for you, it happened. You've come so far, though. You and Brody. Even you, X. You went so far as to recruit the Rebellion to stop me. Tch, sadly you failed. Awww, but don't feel too bad. You attempted something that I didn't even expect would work - you formed an alliance against me to try and take back the town. But now... let me tell you what's going to happen at this moment." _

_Lillian grabbed a rifle and pistol and aimed at one of the members of the Rebellion. Jack's best friend, Jazz and shot him straight through the head as one of Slag's forces held him down._

_"That? That was a warning if you try and stop us. Hunteria is dead. Your cause is over. And I will show everyone that I am more than just a woman. You tried to stop me from building my weapon and you failed. You tried to turn the people against me, and you failed. You tried to rebel, and you failed."_

_Lillian started to walk away as multiple houses burned beside Zero and the others. _

_"Do yourself a favor, X and Zero..."_

_The Executioner roared to life as Lillian jumped onto the bay, signaling Cameron to fly them out of what used to be Hunteria._

_"If you value your lives, I suggest you stay in Hunteria and cry over your failed attempts. Because if you do anything else other than that..."_

_The Executioner rose higher and higher, destroying what was left of Lillian's former office as she issued them one final warning..._

_"You will DIE."_

_**Epilogue**_

_Swoop arrived at the burial grounds of the Eternal Circle, praying that what Cyph told him would work. He didn't want to kill the Praetorians, but if Cyph was lying to him in an attempt to see him fail, his first attack would be on the citizens of the Freya Circuit._

_"This had better work, Cyph..."_

_Swoop recited the ancient language as he closed his eyes, feeling the earth around him shift. He kept reciting for what seemed like 30 minutes until the graves broke apart in furious force, nearly knocking him back from his spot._

_"Yes... YES!"_

_The spirits of the Circle escaped their earthly prison and flew around Swoop for a few moments before reuniting with their skeletal remains, rising from the ground._

_"WE ARE THE ETERNAL CIRCLE. WE HAVE WALKED THE EARTH MILLENNIA AGO, ENFORCING OUR RULE AND ESTABLISHING OUR DOMINANCE BY KILLING THOSE THAT STAND IN OUR WAY. YOU, ARE RINALA UVA REGAL, FORMER CITIZEN OF HUNTERIA, THE LAST CHESSMASTER OF UVA YAVIN AND EXARCH OF THE QUIET. YOU SEEK TO COMMAND US. WE WILL OBEY YOUR ORDERS."_

_Rinali smirked at how easy this was._

_"You know of my plan, yes?"_

_The Eternal Circle spoke once more._

_"YOU SEEK TO RECLAIM HUNTERIA FROM THE FORMER MAYOR, LILLIAN. WE WILL ASSIST YOU IN THIS QUEST. WE HAVE NO QUARREL WITH YOU. WE VOWED LONG AGO THAT ANYONE THAT MANAGED TO REVIVE US FROM OUR LONG SLUMBER, WE WOULD OBEY THEIR COMMANDS UNTIL OUR END."_

_Swoop laughed. This was what he had been preparing for! With the Eternal Circle by his side, he would finally be able to take back Hunteria, and kill everyone that stopped him._

_Especially Lillian. A thorn in his side for longer than he cared to admit._

_Lillian had a kill order against him ever since he murdered her family, leaving only her mother and father alive. When Kyle refused to give him some money, Swoop killed him with no remorse, which caused him and X to fall on opposite sides of the spectrum._

_But that no longer mattered to him. His past friendships and alliances no longer mattered._

_With the power of the Circle, he would be seen as a god to everyone he "saved" from Lillian's rule._

_Lillian wanted a new world order - but Swoop knew better. Lillian's plans of a "New world" was a ruse to hide her true goals - she wanted to kill everyone that saw her as just a woman, the ones that beat her down and verbally abused her - from Hunteria to the other communities and beyond._

_He already knew that Lillian's weapon was completed, but he would cross paths with her again. His new target was X and Zero._

_X lied to him and hid secrets and jailed him for killing Lillian's father. The trust they had was broken. Destroyed. And he couldn't ignore that._

_He couldn't ignore the hurt and the pain he suffered within Hunteria. Lillian seemed to have forgotten they both suffered abuse from the people, but he would never resort to genocide._

_His goals were far different for a reason._

_A reason he couldn't reveal yet. Not until Lillian was killed._

_"Our plan is simple - we need to reclaim Hunteria. We need to show X and Zero a new form of command. We will reclaim Hunteria, and if they try to stop us, you are to show them what you are capable of. Understand?"_

_The Eternal Circle understood this command._

_"WE UNDERSTAND AND OBEY. WE WILL DO AS YOU COMMAND US TO DO AND WE WILL ASSIST YOU IN YOUR QUEST."_

_Swoop grinned. He then led the Circle out of the burial grounds and back to the heart of where his pain began._

_The war had started, and Swoop didn't want to miss a second of what was coming._

_He knew killing X, Zero and Lillian wouldn't be easy, but damned if he did not try._

_After all, he didn't become a Chessmaster by being weak, and it was time for him to show the world his true nature, by also saving it from a madwoman bent on total annihilation and destruction of everything he had worked so hard to keep intact._

_That was what made him furious towards Lillian._

_That was what made him want to kill her and place her head on a pike._

_And by the Celestials, he would succeed._

_"I hope you're ready, Lillian..."_

_Swoop and the Eternal Circle marched toward the ruined Hunteria, his anger increasing._

_"Because your payment is due..."_

_Fire burned around them as Slag's remaining forces attempted to stop him, and were promptly killed. X and Zero watched in horror as Swoop finally returned to Hunteria with the Eternal Circle, as they exchanged glances before he continued onto Lillian's former office, the way blocked by the circle, and as Swoop obtained all of the information he needed, he ordered the Circle to burn the remains to the ground, grab the failed alliance and destroy the cellars as he looked onward, ready for his next step in the plan against Lillian, and grinned._

_"...And I'm coming to collect."_

_**To Be Continued... **_


End file.
